We Refused to Believe
by Myra109
Summary: Sirius Black is an abused boy and he knows he needs help. The problem? No one believes him. After all, how could the prestigious Black family do something like this to their son? They only realize the truth when it is already too late. Abuse, language, character death, part of the All The Nevers series


_I am writing these fics to show that there are consequences to ignoring signs and cries for help regarding bullying, suicide, child abuse, etc. Don't take these things lightly! Even if it is just some kid making a very cruel joke, it's better to be safe then sorry because you never know when it might be true._

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_**

* * *

He'll never learn to drive...

He'll never graduate Hogwarts or get a job...

He'll never marry or have children...

He'll never breathe again...

All around the country, witches and wizards were brought to their knees, reduced to tears, after reading the letter that announced the death- no, murder of Sirius Black.

And it was all their fault...

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _Minerva McGonagall was a very wise and caring woman, but on March 19, 1771, she made the biggest mistake of her entire life._

 _She'd been sitting in her office, scribbling the answers to next week's quiz on a piece of parchment, when a knock on the door made her jump._

 _"Come in," she called and the door opened to reveal Sirius Black._

 _He was a very special boy in her eyes, in more ways than one. Sirius was different than the rest of his stoic family, always laughing and smiling and causing havoc everywhere he went, but she wouldn't trade this student for the world. In a way, it was nice to have a Black heir so open and not closed off, not another puzzle she would have to solve._

 _Today was different. His clothes were rumpled beyond what was considered 'cool' and his eyes were rimmed red, as crimson as the sunset._

 _"Hello, Mr. Black, " she greeted, trying to ignore these things and failing. "What brings you to my office?"_

 _"P-Professor," he whispered, "I, um, have a question to ask you."_

 _"Go on then. Have a seat," Minerva gestured to the seat before her desk and he obliged._

 _"Is it wrong... to hurt your children?" He mumbled so low she almost didn't hear him._

 _She nearly dropped her quill, but caught it and placed it upon the wood. "Yes, Mr. Black, why do you ask?"_

 _"What if I told you... that my parents hurt me?" He stammered and gray met gray as he glanced up at her._

 _This couldn't be right! Sirius Black was a very happy child that loved to play pranks... that must be it. He was pulling her leg!_

 _Anger coursed through her veins. "Black," she growled, "this is not a joking matter. Child abuse is not something to be joked about or used as a factor in one of your shenanigans!"_

 _"I'm not joking, Professor!" Black defended, pleading. "Please, believe me!"_

 _"Out."_

 _"Professor-"_

 _"Out!"_

 _Sirius stood and left the room, and if Minerva wasn't so shocked and rageful, she may have heard his heart wrenching sobs outside the door._

 _She had been in denial that such a happy boy could be getting hurt at home or anywhere and still be so happy. It couldn't be true._

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

She realized her mistake now. If she'd believed him, Sirius may not be dead, killed by the ones that were supposed to love him the most.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," she whispered to no one.

He'd never heard her praise on his Transfiguration skills...

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _Remus should've known better. When Sirius came to him on March 29, 1971, he experienced a lapse in judgment when it came to his best friend._

 _Sirius looked like he'd been crying, and a lot too. His eyes were rimmed red and shrouded by eye bags as dark as the night outside their window. Had his clothes always been so big on him?_

 _James had run off to the kitchen to fetch something to eat (I swear- his stomach must be a bottomless pit) and Peter had run off to the library to do some desperate studying for their Transfiguration quiz tomorrow, leaving Sirius and Remus alone._

 _"Remus," he whispered as he entered the room. "Can I talk to you?"_

 _"'Course, Sirius," Remus replied, marking his page in his book and setting it aside to face Sirius._

 _"Remus, it's about my parents and my... homelife," Sirius mumbled and Remus nodded._

 _"What about it?"_

 _"Would you believe me... if I said... that I- that my parents hit me?" Sirius's voice broke many times as he spoke._

 _Remus sighed. No way. This had to be a prank. Why else hadn't Sirius told him before? Looking back on it, maybe he just didn't want to accept the truth._

 _"It's not nice to lie, Sirius..."_

 _"I'm not lying, Remy! It's true!" Sirius was holding back sobs, but it had to all be fake. Sirius's family wouldn't do these things to him- from what he heard his family was great. Abuse was inflicted by cruel people, not perfectly normal, even kind, civilians. It wasn't true._

 _"Look, Sirius, child abuse is not meant to be joked about!" Remus was very close to yelling now and he hoped his voice couldn't be heard outside the dorm room. "Now, go, before I hex you for even thinking about pulling a prank on me like that!"_

 _"Remus, please!"_

 _"Get. Out!"_

 _Sirius looked close to crying and he practically ran from the room, leaving a fuming Remus behind._

 _How could it be true? Sirius's parents had been perfectly nice when he met them on the Platform at Christmas, so why was Sirius trying to make them look like violent bastards?_

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

Remus sobbed, his breath catching in his throat, and he could hear his Mum and Dad worrying in the background, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered except his mistake.

He'd never know Remus's secret that the wizard wanted to trust him with more than anything...

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _It was the day before Easter that a Healer and an Auror allowed a cry for help slip underneath the radar._

 _Mr. and Mrs. Potter were great people and had gladly invited Sirius to stay with them for Easter, although they wondered why he didn't want to go home._

 _On the day before Easter, Sirius knocked on the door of Mr. Potter's study while James practiced his Quidditch skills for next year. Mrs. Potter was already in there because she'd come to bring her busy husband lunch, and they looked up shocked when Sirius came in._

 _"Hello, Sirius," Mr. Potter greeted with a smile. "What can we do for you?"_

 _"Well, first of all, thank you for letting me come here," Sirius said, biting his lip. "I'm here to tell you why I didn't want to go home."_

 _Interest rising, Mr. Potter set aside his lunch to look at Sirius and Mrs. Potter sat beside him._

 _"My parents hit me," Sirius mumbled. "Nobody believes me."_

 _Mr. Potter was thoroughly disappointed, as was Mrs. Potter. They'd both dealt with abused children before and those children were visibly scared and untrusting or at times, extremely rebellious or angry. They were not happy and outgoing like Sirius._

 _"With a good reason, Sirius," Mr. Potter sighed. "You do understand it's wrong to lie?"_

 _"I'm not lying!" Sirius almost yelled. "You're just like the others, Professor McGonagall, Remus, the whole lot of them. They all thought I was lying too, but I'm not! I'm not, damn it!"_

 _And he ran from the room, leaving the Potters in shock._

 _The next day, they ate a magnificent feast and spent time with their families, and the previous incident was forgotten by everyone except Sirius._

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

They spent the entire day crying. The pair were trained to help people, no accuse them of lying and to refuse to even check out the problem. And a child that was practically their own had suffered because they hadn't been there to help him.

He would never know the true meaning of family...

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _James Potter was angry. He'd been given detention for hexing Snape, the greasy 'ol git and he'd just gotten out of writing lines with McGonagall. Sirius had just chosen to speak to him at the wrong time._

 _It was the day before Hogwarts let out for the summer, and Sirius had stopped him in the halls to speak to him in private._

 _"James, I really need to talk to you," Sirius pleaded._

 _"Shoot," James grumbled, thinking more about ways to get back to Snape than what his best friend was saying._

 _"James, my mom and dad... they aren't kind like your's. If I do something wrong or sometimes when I don't do anything at all, they... hit me, James," Sirius whispered._

 _James didn't mean it. If he were in his right mind at the moment, he pry would've believed Sirius and helped him even, but his mind was preoccupied with Snape and detention._

 _"That's outrageous, Sirius!" James snapped. "It's a huge lie, and we both know it. Now, do me a favor and leave me alone for once." James walked off._

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

"I'm sorry, buddy," he whispered to the heavens. "I would take it back if I could."

He'd never become the godfather to James's kid like they'd planned (they were 11, but they were best friends. They were meant to weave each other into their futures)...

He'd never have his first kiss...

He'd never have an eighteen birthday...

He'd never find true love...

He'd never breathe again...

* * *

 _I want to emphasize this point: I am not bashing any of the above characters, except Sirius's parents for obvious reasons. James was in a bad mood and the others refused to accept that Sirius may be telling them the whole horrible truth, but I am not bashing them!_

 _Thanks for reading. Read and review!_


End file.
